cubemcfandomcom-20200215-history
Cube Ultra Hardcore
Minecraft Ultra Hardcore is a gamemode created by Guude and Vintage Beef where you don't regenerate health. The only way to regenerate health is by eating a Golden Apple or Golden Head, or by drinking a Health Potion. After a players die, they drop heads, which can be used to make Golden heads. The last remaining players or team is the victor. Custom plug-in and hosting was provided by Mineplex from Season 2 to Season 9; the server used in Season 1 was set up by Thinknoodles. Until Season 5, the events hosted by both Thinknoodles and Graser10, but from then onwards, it was only hosted by Graser, as he and Thinknoodles parted ways. Each season is recorded in one session. Every season features multiple new player; however, only certain players are invited back. Many members of UHC formed the Cube SMP server, and are some of the only ones with permanent invitations to the event, along with a few others such as Tofuugaming and Pokediger1. The UHC was branded "Cube Ultra Hardcore" in season 8 to onwards. Episodes are uploaded every two days and at 2:00 PM/PT (Pacific Time). 'Episodes' Episode Participation : Main article: Episode Participation '' This is a basic, brief summary displaying the amount of episodes that a contestant has participated in a season; the one on the top competing in the most episodes throughout the entire series when sorted by the overall rank. After Game Calls .... Staff Organization *Graser10 (S.1-Present) *Thinknoodles (S.1-S.4) *Dfield (S.10) Brand *Ultra Hardcore (S.1-S.7) *Cube Ultra Hardcore (S.8-Present) Intro (Production) *PatClone (S.1-3, 5, 8-Present) *Finsgraphics (S.4, 6-7) Characters/Puppets/Character Rigs and Renders *Skypercain (Finsgraphics) (S.7) *Duljuice (S.8) Servers (Hosted By) *Thinknoodles (S.1) *Mineplex (S.2-S.8) *Zest (S.9) *Badlion (S.10) Cast ''(Note:S.-Season) * AshleyMarieeGaming (S.3-4) * Bayani (S.3-present) * Blamph (S.6) * ChildDolphin (S.2, 4-5, and 7-present) * Defek7 (S.4-6 and 8) * Devon_Mines (S.4-5 and 7-present) * DField (S.8-present) * DiamondMinecart (S.3) * Dowsey (S.1-3) * Dr.PlayStation (S.2-6) * DulJuice (S.2-9) * ExplosiveBisket (S.1) * Finn (S.6-7) * Flexvoid (S.1-4) * Grapeapplesauce (S.2-present) * Graser (S.1-present) * Guntexs (S.2) * Hbomb (S.2-present) * HeyimBee (S.6-7, and 9-10) * Ibobotastic (S.1) * Ideactivate (S.2-3) * Jemma (S.3) * JoeyGraceffa (S.5) * JWingWangWong (S.7-present) * KermitPlaysMC (S.2-3, 5-6, and 9-10) * Kiingtong (S.7-present) * Kricken (S.1-3) * Laberostar (S.1-2) * LDShadowlady (S.4) * MagneticMC (S.2-3) * MaxTheDog (S.1) * MiNDSNiiP (S.1) * Minecraft4Meh (S.5-present) * Minegal007 (S.6) * MsMissyMinecraft (S.6) * MistaCrayola (FollowKevn) (S.8-present) * MrMitch (S.3-present) * Palmerator (S.3-5) * ParkerGames (S.6-8) * PatClone (S.1-3, and 5-10) * Pokediger1 (S.1-present) * Shep689 (S.7-9) * Sky (S.6-7) * Spryite (S.1) * Stacyplays (S.5-8) * Starboy103 (S.2) * SteelxSaint (S.2) * StrauberryJam (S.1-5, and 7-present) * Talekio (S.9-present) * ThatOneTomahawk (S.4-6 and 8-present) * TheBestGinger (S.5) * TheCampingRusher (S.2-present) * Thinknoodles (S.1-4) * Tofuugaming (S.2-present) * TYBZI (S.2, 4-present) * Vasehh (S.1-5) * VikkstarHD (S.1 and 4) * Willybix (S.1) * YoshitoMario (S.4) Channels *Ashley's Channel *Bayani's Channel *Bee's Channel *Blamph's Channel *ChildDolphin's Channel *Defek (Jon's) Channel *Devon's Channel *DField's Channel *DiamondMinecart (Dan's) Channel *Dowsey's Channel *DrPlayStation's Channel *DulJuice's Channel *ExplosiveBisket's Channel *Finn and Sky's Channel *Flexvoid's Channel * FollowKevn's (MistaCrayola) Channel *Ginger's Channel *Grapeapplesauce's Channel *Graser's Channel *Guntexs' Channel *Hbomb's Channel *Ibobotastic's Channel *Ideactivate's Channel *Jemma's Channel *JoeyGraceffa's Channel *JWong's Channel *Kermit's Channel *Kiingtong's Channel *Kricken's Channel *Laberos' Channel *LDShadowlady's Channel *MagneticMC's Channel *MaxTheDog's Channel *Miindsnip3's Channel *MC4Meh's Channel *Minegal's Channel *MsMissyMC's Channel *MrMitch's Channel *Palmerater's Channel *ParkerGames' Channel *PatClone's Channel *Pokediger's Channel *Sheps' Channel *Spryite's Channel *Stacy's Channel *Starboy's Channel *SteelSaint's Channel *Strauberryjam's Channel * Talekio's Channel *Tomahawk's Channel * Rusher's Channel *Thinknoodles' Channel *Tofuu's Channel *Tybzi's Channel *Vas' Channel *Vikkstar's Channel *Willybix's Channel *YoshitoMario's Channel Elimination For more information, click the link: Elimination '' Elimination is the process of which a UHC player leaves the respective UHC round due to thier death of PvP, mobs, environment, and at times glitches. Rank Table The rank table show the players ranking in each season Other Tables Kills Table: ''(Notes: X - Not in season) (Reminder: This section are for players who had killed another player. So for example, if the player has not gotten a kill then do not add them to the table. If you would like to contribute, you may do so.) *(S2) - PatClone accidenly killed Thinknoodles, but is still considered as a kill *(S2) - Dowsey portal trapped two players which count as a kill Team Kills Table (Only Team Seasons): (Notes: X - No Kills) (1) Pat accidently killed Think, which is a team kill, but still considered a kill ~2 of the 4 kills were a result of portal trapping Participants Who Will Not Return *Kricken and Thinknoodles: removed or quit due to problems within the group. **It has been reported by Bayani that one of the reasons Think broke off from Graser was that he had problems with Tomahawk joining UHC and Graser wanted him in. **Kricken may have a very slight chance of returning, for she is currently on good terms with a lot of Cube members. Her chance of returning has been up as of Ender Dragon Rush due to her and several cube members solving their personal issues with one another. *Dowsey: complained about Server Lag, and left the group after he died in a laggy PvP battle in season 3. However, he talked about season 4 after his death, and hinted that LDShadowLady would participate. *ExplosiveBisket: quit YouTube after season 1 *MagneticMC: quit YouTube after season 3 *Flexvoid: quit after season 4 *Ginger quit after season 5 **It is rumored that Ginger and Tomahawk have some issues with one another ** He returned to Youtube and said that everyone from the Cube has huge heads besides Grape and Jon. *Blamph quit YouTube after season 6 *LaberosStar is the only Final 10 member from Season 1 that did not participate at least 3 seasons. He commented on one of PatClone's videos, saying that he wasn't invited back because he wasn't very active on YouTube at the time. *iDeactivate, palmerater, AshleyMariee, LDShadowLady, Willybix and DrPlayStationNation were removed because they purposely deleted footage. *Vikkstar123 left the group after season 1 and rejoined in season 4. He was likely invited back only because Thinknoodles disagreed with Graser inviting Tomahawk, and invited his own friend who Graser wasn't fond of. Vikk forfeited both times by committing suicide, and is likely never coming back since he convinced his surviving teammates, AshleyMariee and LDShadowLady, to delete their footage since he spoiled the ending in episode 3. *Minegal007 quit YouTube after season 6 *Fin confirmed on twitter that him and Sky were kicked form the group and will not return. Although, Fin is still friends with everyone on the Cube. *Stacy confirmed on Twitter on the day UHC: Season 9 aired, that she would not return but still root and cheer on the other competitors. *Parker also confirmed that he will not return due to him not interested in playing a game mode like UHC. *Pat has annouced to leave the UHC mode after Season 10. Reasoning are: not enjoying the gamemode itself and his luck upon the game, and his perspective was never popular in his channel, but he will continue to work on the intro of future UHCs. Trivia Competitors/Participants * As of Season 10, Graser and Poke are the only two to have competed in all seasons *As of Season 5, Dul has broken the record as the longest female competitor (4 seasons) breaking Kricken's record by 3 seasons. She has stayed in for 8 seasons. Stacy has also beaten Kricken's record as of Season 8, by competing in 4 seasons. Bee has also beaten Kricken's record with 4 at Season 10. * As of Season 9, there has been 59 past/present participants * As of Season 10, ExplosiveBisket, Willybix, IBobotastic, MaxTheDog, MiindSniip3, Spyrite, Guntexs, Starboy103, SteelxSaint, DanTDM, xXJemmaXx, LDShadowLady, YoshitoMario, JoeyGraceffa, TheBestGinger, Blamph, Minegal007, MsMissyMinecraft have competed in one season * There have been a total of 50 male participants and 9 female participants. * Season 10 is the only season where no new competitors were introduced. * As of Season 10, there are still at least one contestant in each season with the exception of season 10 that continues to participate: ** Season 1 - 4 Players (Straub, Graser, Pat, Poke) ** Season 2 - 7 Players (Rusher, Grape, Dolphin, Kermit, Tybzi, Hbomb, Tofuu) ** Season 3 - 2 Players (Bayani, MrMitch) ** Season 4 - 2 Players (Devon, Tomahawk) ** Season 5 - 1 Player (MC4Meh) ** Season 6 - 1 Player (Bee) ** Season 7 - 2 Players (JWong, Kiing, Shep) ** Season 8 - 2 Players (DField, Kevin) ** Season 9 - 1 Player (Talekio) ** Season 10 - 0 Players * 2013 (S1-S4) introduced 42 new players players. * 2014 (S5-present) introduced 17 new players. Kills/Deaths *First to Draw Blood (In each season) **S1 - Spryite, S2 - Straub, S3 - Mags, S4 - Tomahawk, S5 - Tybzi, S6 - MrMitch, S7 - Dul, S8 - Poke, S9 - MC4Meh, S10 - Talekio. *Spryite was the first person in the entire UHC to draw blood. * In season 5 Dul became the first female competitor to kill someone by killing Poke. ** Stacy is the next female competitor to kill another player, but this time indirectly, as she hit Parker using a sword with Knockback, causing Parker to fall and take fall damage. * PatClone is the only player to kill his own teammate (accidentally) * As of Season 10, Season 6 and 10 are the only seasons Graser didn't get a kill. (In Season 3 his portal trapped kill counts as a kill) * (S1-S6 and S8-S9) Poke has always died at episode (7-9), though this is not surprising because these episodes are where most of the battling begins/ends. ** Poke has also placed 13th 4 times (Seasons 2-3, 6-8) * In Season 1, 4 and, 5 Vasehh and Straub died back to back * In Seasons 3 and 6, Grape and Bayani had their death/win by battling each other * The most deaths a UHC episode had was 9 Deaths. It happened in Season 8, Episode 7 ** It beating the previous record of 8 deaths in Season 3: Episode 9 and Season 5: Episode 6 * Grape has the most kills with 21 total, while Dul holds the most kills for a female competitor with 2 kills ** Grape also holds the most kills within a season with 7 kills (Season 3) ** While Purple Team (S4) currently holds the most teams kills in each even-numbered season with 7 kills also. * Only in 3 seasons were there deaths in the first episode. S1, Ibobotastic, S4, HughMurell (YoshitoMario), and S8, MrMitch. * Before Vas left he has always outranked Straub with the exception of Season 3. * Vikk is so far the only player to commit suicide while playing the game, both times (S1 and S4) he competed he ended it by commiting suicide. Glitches * Grape has had the most unfortunate/glitchy deaths: ** S2 - Died in a portal trap ** S4 - Glitched into a lava pool ** S5 - Kicked from server after killing a pig, resulting in him being killed for combat logging *Straub has had two eliminations due to being disconnected from the server, in seasons 1 and 5. Both times he had items giving him a large advantage over other players. (Season 1 he had around 40 gold from a Desert Temple, in Season 5 he had a diamond chestplate.) Wins *As of Season 10, Tofuu have won 3/9 of the seasons, or 33%. The most of any other player. **If Season 4 is counted as a win, Hbomb applies to this as well. * TheDiamondMinecart is the person with the most subscribers to ever play in Cube UHC. If you were to add up the subscriber count from all other former UHC contestants, Dan would still beat them. Dan has around 4,000,000 subs. ** KermitPlaysMC is the most subscribed competitor to play in more than 1 season, with 800,000 subs. *** In one of Graser's pics in twitter about his last conversations with Thinknoodles, it can be seen yet blurry Think said to Graser to trust him that people will still watch UHC as long as Dan or Jemma was playing. * The winners of all UHC's consist of Graser, Tofuu, Hbomb, Dowsey, MrMitch, Bayani, Grape, Tomahawk, Talekio, and Kiingtong ** Devon and Tybzi applies to this if S4 is counted as a win. ** All of the winners are all male, but this is likely because female contestants are "rare" ** Of the winners, each had made it to the Final Ten on their first season/try, with the exception of MrMItch and Grape ** All of them have placed at 20th rank or lower, with the exception of Tofuu, Talekio, and Kiingtong * As of Season 9, only S1, S2, S3, S4, S7, and S9 introducees has won all seasons, which means there has been no winners that has been introduced in S5, S6, and S8. This is likely because there has been very little contestants introduced in these particular seasons. * Graser, Tofuu, HBomb, and Talekio are the only winners that won in the season they were introduced in. * Graser and Talekio are the first players to win a solo season at first try. * Tofuu and Talekio are the only ones to win two seasons in a row. Episodes *The longest time a player has not die was in Season 2, Episode 4. *Most first death occur around Episode 2. *All episodes aired has always aired on 2:00 pm Pacific Time and occassionaly the first episode on Tuesdays. *As of Season 10, every season after S1 has (an) episode(s) where no one has died, S2 - Eps 2, 3, S3 - Ep 3, S4 - Ep 5 and 8, S5 - Ep 6, S6, Eps 2 and 8, S7 - Ep 9, S8 - Eps 2, 4-5, S9 - Eps 1, S10 - Eps 1, 3, 5. * S8 currently holds the least amount of episodes, with 8. This is also the only season to have the same number of episodes as the season number. * S2, S3, and S7, has 10 episodes and S1, S6, and S9 with 9 episodes each. The most recurring amount of episode in the UHC series. * S5 has 11 episodes * S4 has the most episodes, with 13 episodes *The 100th episode will happen in S11 - Ep 2. Lost Footages *iDeactivate, palmerater, AshleyMariee, LDShadowLady, Willybix and DrPlayStationNation were removed due to purposedly deleting their footages. **iDeactivate is the only one who had a real reason which was his poor internet connection for both season 2 and season 3. *Grapeapplesauce has dealt with the lost of footage, due to his computer crashing or not enough space for his computer. *In season 10, MrMitch has lost all of their footage due to unknown reasons. **Bee also lost her footage, but only for episodes 3-9 episode Miscellaneous * Team Nudists of Season 8 (Dul, Devon, and Will) found the most spawners of the entire series at 3: 2 Skeleton Spawners and 1 Zombie Spawner * Location of (0,0) / Location of Most Battle: ** Season 1: Forest ** Season 2: Desert ** Season 3: Tundra/Jungle ** Season 4: Swamp/The End ** Season 5: Rooftop Forest/Plains ** Season 6: Mountains/Hills ** Season 7: Plains ** Season 8: Rooftop Forest ** Season 9: Plains/Forest * Kermit is the player who has been teamed with girls the most Duljuice (S2), Stacyplays (S6), and Heyimbee (S10) or 1/3 of all the female competitors. * As of S8, Starboy holds the record being the player longest to last on .5 hearts * Devon is the only player to ever reach 30 levels and over ** In Season 4, he achieved this goal after farming a skeleton spawner ** He did it again in Season 8, by also farming a skeleton spawner * In Season 2, 6, and 8, no participant rank 2nd because the team survived through the end. ** This does not apply to Season 4 because the goal was to kill the Ender Dragon, which no team did. Purple Team was the last standing team which is why they are considered the winners. * The original cast (Graser, Poke, Straub, and Pat) all had ranked 20th place or lower. ** All active (S10) Season 2 introducees has all ranked 20th place or lower with the exception of Tofuu ** All active (S10) Season 3 introducees has all ranked 20th place or lower ** All active (S10) Season 4 introducees has all ranked 20th place or lower * Graser and Tofuu have made it to the Top Ten more than any other player, with 5 times. * Devon had relatively made it to the Top Ten each time he competed (only applies to S4-S8). ** Of those participation he either ranked 3rd place or 7th place ** This changed when he placed 21st in UHC S9 and UHC S10. * Deep Voice is the only team to have each member win at least one season prior to S8 with the exception of Tomahawk. ** Unless, you count S4 as a win for Tomahawk. * Season 9 introduced the least amount of new competitors, only one which is Talekio. ** Season 10 is the only season (as of the current season) to not introduce no new competitors. *** Season 10 also has the record of the least amount of contestants (22 players) to compete since Season 1 (17 players). * Kiingtong, just like Devon before S9, has made it to the Top Ten every time he has competed. * Season 10 has produced the most same teamings, with 5. ** These teams consist of: *** Grape and Straub (Team Crud - S2) *** Devon and Tomahawk (Purple Team - S4) *** Graser and TYBZI (Bowling Pins - S2) *** Poke and Tofuu (Blue Team - S4; Team Pirates - S6) *** MrMitch and Rusher (Orange Team - S4) * Season 4 introduced the most cross-generation of team members (S1-S4). Example of this is both Red Team and Blue Team in Season 4. ** Red: Vikk (S1), Dolphin (S2), Ashley (S3), Lizzie (S4). ** Blue: Poke (S1), Tofuu (S2), Palmerater (S3), Yoshi (S4). ** This will unlikely happen again due to the low amount of contestants introduced in each season (example S10 - 0 new players introduce) and the unlikeliness that there will be a 4-person-team again in future seasons due to the team pattern being broken in S10. * After S10, all active competitors has ranked 10th place or higher with the exception of Kevin. Links of Interest If you would like to check out more statistics on the current UHC (S9), please click on the links down below. *Cube UHC Twitter *Cube UHC Reddit Thumbnails UHC Season 1 Logo.png|UHC Season 1 Logo UHC Season 2 Logo.png|UHC Season 2 Logo UHC Season 3 Logo.png|UHC Season 3 Logo UHC Season 4 Logo.png|UHC Season 4 Logo UHc Season 5 Logo.png|UHC Season 5 Logo UHC Season 6 Logo.png|UHC Season 6 Logo UHC Season 7 Logo.png|UHC Season 7 Logo UHC Season 8 Logo.png|UHC Season 8 Logo UHC Season 9 Logo.png|UHC Season 9 Logo UHC Season 10 Logo.png|UHC Season 10 Logo